parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tyler Klause and The Symphogear Girl/Transcript (Part 1)
Captian Police: There's the Bell Class Dismissed The Class Walks Out of Acme Academy Captian Police: Tyler Did You Do You're Test In Class Tyler Klause: I Sure Did Captian Police I Studied Really Hard Captian Police: Good Thinking Lad See You Tomorrow. Tyler Walks on the Streets Back to his House to Find Adagio Sitting on the Couch With Maddie Fang and Steel Tyler Rings the Doorbell Adagio: Come In Tyler Opens the Door Tyler Klause: Hey Guys Maddie Klause: Hey Bro Steel: So How Was School? Tyler Klause: it was Great Fang Klause: Excellent Just as They We're About to Relax they Heard A Spaceship Flying By the Backyard Adagio: what Was That? Tyler Klause: I Don't Know We better Check it Out come on The Gang Heads Outside to the Backyard They made It Outside the Backyard Where the Spaceship is Out In it and Out Comes a Girl With Blue Hair and Symphogear Armor and Comes out of the Ship Weakly Moaning Tyler Klause: Hey You ok? Tsubasa Opens Her Eyes Tyler Klause: Hey You're Tsubasa Kazanari Tsubasa Kazanari: And You're Tyler My Superhero Tyler Blushes with Rosy Cheeks Tyler Klause: Oh Shucks Maddie Klause: I Think Tyler's In Love Fang Klause: So I knowticed Tsubasa Kazanari: We'll It Be All Right If I Stay In You're House Tyler Klause: Not At All Tsubasa Kazanari: Thank You Tsubasa Kazanari Fell but Tyler Catch Her Tyler Klause: Come On Guys Help Me get her in the House Meanwhile at Koopa Castle Bowser: WHERE IS MY SOUP, SON?!?! Bowser Jr.: It's Coming Dad Boswer: How Long? Dr. Eggman: Not Too Long You're Excellency Bowser: THIS IS NOT MY SOUP AND WHERE IS MY CARROT SOUP?!?! Bowser Jr.: Coming Dad Bowser Jr Hands Bowser His Carrot Soup Bowser Jr.: Here You Go King Dad Bowser: Thank You Son. Bowser eats his soup Bowser: Hmmm tastes so much better with blue haired kid and white haired werewolf in it Xaviax: You're Excellency Get over here fast. Bowser Jr.: SIKE! It's Poison! Dr. Eggman: Never Mind Come On! Bowser's Crew goes to the monitor to see xaviax Xaviax: You see sire the cyber boy is carrying a symphogear girl into his house Bowser: WHAT?! Bowser Jr.: So The Kid's got a girlfriend Bowser: What's her name? Xaviax: Tsubasa Kazanari, You're Excellency Bowser: I Knew It! Bowser Jr.: DAD YOU EAT POISON INSIDE OUR CARROT SOUP! Bowser: Not Now Son We're Busy Xaviax: Apperiantley She was From Tirina her symphogear comrades are exctinct from her planet Bowser: What is the Planet's Name? Xaviax: I Belive The Planet's Name is Tirina Dr. Eggman: Who's Tirina? Xaviax: It's Tsubasa's Home Planet but i belive is now destroyed Dr. Eggman: Is Tirina a Person? Xaviax: Actually No, It's A Planet Dr. Eggman: Oh Right I Knew That Meanwhile At Tyler's House Tyler was Taking Tsubasa Kazanari a tour around his house Steel: This is Tyler's Bedroom where you sleep Tsubasa Kazanari: Thanks I Appericiate It but I never sleep with Tyler before. Tyler Klause: Don't Worry Tsubasa You're Gonna Love Sleeping with Me. Tsubasa Kazanari: Thanks Tyler. Fang Klause: Moving Along Fang Takes the Crew Downstairs Maddie Klause: And This here is the kitchen where we get our breakfest Steel: And I Cook It Adagio: See Steel's Our Chef He also makes chocolate pancakes for breakfest Tsubasa Kazanari: Wow steel you cook all the food? Steel: Yep. Maddie Shows Tsubasa the Couch and Table Maddie Klause: And This Here is The Couch And Table where we sit down to watch tv shows movies and play video games. Tyler Klause: With Our Playstation 2 and a ps2 controller we have ps2 games over there on the shelf Adagio: We'll play Super Smash Bros. I'll plays as Fox McCloud Tyler Klause: And Sly Cooper and the Thevious Raccoonus Ultimate Spider-Man and Sonic Heroes I'll play with Team Sonic. Adagio: My Favorite Sonic character is Silver and he's my counterpart Tyler Klause: So my favorite Sonic character is Sonic and he's my inspiration Adagio: No one will posses me with their evil powers Tyler Klause: Tsubasa Babe you are gonna love living here in acmetropolis it has evreything an arcade a comic shop a pizza place a skatepark a alleyway a bank a cinema and the no yole motel Tsubasa Kazanari: I love it! Fang Klause: Glad You Do. Meanwhile back at castle koopa Lord Drakkon: Bowser! Bowser: WHO ARE YOU?!?! Lord Drakkon: I am Lord Drakkon Bowser: Where did you came from sir? Lord Drakkon: From A Parrel Universe The Darkest Faerie: Good To Have you on Board Lord Drakkon Lord Drakkon: Which one of you is the failure one? Bowser and Evreyone Points at Dr. Eggman Lord Drakkon: Eggman! Dr. Eggman: Wh-Why Are You Looking at Me? Lord Drakkon: Did you fail to kill Sonic and the others? Dr. Eggman (sighs): Yes Lord Drakkon: I'll turn you into one of the Mastodon Sentries Dr. Eggman: Thanks Fiona Fox falls in love with Ragear the Evil Blue Wolf Fiona Fox: So Eggman is Working with Bowser Huh? Ragear: Yes, my evilness sunflower. Meanwhile Back in Tyler's House Tsubasa Kazanari: You See My Home Planet Tirina Was Destroyed my Symphogear Comrades Hibiki and Kane are Gone but I Survived the Crash That's Why I Came Here and Im Staying In Acmetropolis